


Paradise Lost

by SalamanderInk



Series: Unholy Trinity [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Cock, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Deal with a Devil, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Edgeplay, Fluff and Humor, Glowki, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Magical Bondage, Magical Subspace, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Iron Man 1, Seductive Tony Stark, Sex Magic, Sub Tony Stark, SugarDemon Loki, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony wants sex...and he's going to get it, Touch-Starved, Trust, Winged Loki, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk
Summary: Tony had everything he could ever want, fame, fortune, the insurance that his gorgeous blue SugarDemon boyfriend wouldn't let him become demon chow....Wait, no, not everything. Tony would really appreciate some fucking sex, like right now.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Unholy Trinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529549
Comments: 27
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).

> Once again thanking my cheer-reader [Frosti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/pseuds/thebifrostgiant) for being there all throughout this thing and throwing love my way every step of it! <3  
Also thanks everyone for the wonderful comments (that I might get around to answering...someday?)  
And a hug to the wonderful Tay ([Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner)) and my hubby [Jaxonkreide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide) for the help with the summary.  
A special mention to Levi who found me the bad bad _bad_ dragon ref I needed ;)

The day had been long and harrowing. 

In fact, the entire _ month _had been an exercise in frustration. 

Tony Stark wasn’t a man used to waiting for what he wanted. It did little to improve his capacity for patience. 

And his usual style of… _ ‘lovemaking’ _ left him ill prepared for entering a courtship with a demon who, apparently, wanted to _ take things slow. _

There was something almost ceremonial in the way Loki dealt with their relationship. Courtship. _ Thing. _

They had worked together to open a gate between their planes, anchored in the magic of their contracts, and Loki used it to visit him every night without fail. 

He always brought things, little gifts and trinkets, wonders from beyond the veil for Tony to marvel at. 

Tony tried offering stuff from his own world in turn, ancient artefacts he’d tracked down, artwork and jewels, and Loki always seemed delighted with them, but he still thought there was something he was missing. 

Clearly, there was a cultural thing here that Tony wasn’t getting. 

They’d talked, they’d had many evenings together that could be considered ‘dates’, they had even shared plans for the future together and discussed what they were expecting from their partnership. 

Tony might not have that much practical experience in romance, but he rather thought they should have reached the next level by now. Truth be told, he’d expected them to actually have sex on that first night, after hashing out their respective wishes and deciding that they could work well together. 

Tony was no blushing virgin after all. He may not have tried bottoming before but it didn’t make him any less able to figure out what he wanted. 

He’d never had to wait so long for sex before. 

He couldn’t tell if it irked him or if he was aroused instead. 

His nervousness at trying new things was certainly long gone, and the eager anticipation that had replaced it was now waning as well. 

Tony had never been good with waiting. 

Especially not when it was for something he wanted.

And especially not when that something was sex with the beautiful blue being that could be found most nights lounging on his couch. 

Tony had always known he had a type, but he’d never quite figured out what it was he’d wanted. Was it someone strong enough to manhandle him and pin him down without breaking a sweat, or someone thin and lithe and elegant? Someone with the grace of a dancer or someone exuding danger like the most sharp toothed panthers? Someone smart enough to keep up with him or caring enough to touch him with tenderness? 

Turns out, Tony’s type had been Loki all along. That mess of contradictions all rolled up in one beautiful otherworldly package, with his smooth voice and his mile long legs and the sheer power brewing under that smooth blue skin...

Yeah, so Tony was a little smitten. 

And not just a little frustrated. 

He’d tried subtlety, careful hints, gentle touches, suggestive clothing… Loki had looked amused, not oblivious, but he sure acted as though he hadn’t seen anything. 

He was certain the demon had great fun winding him up. 

Of course, Tony was never bored either. Loki had always been an excellent guest, their conversations were riveting, the times they spent down in the lab conducting experiments on magic fascinating, and if it had been anyone but a man so damn delicious that he wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and beg for sex; he would have considered their dates perfect. 

And wasn’t that an existential crisis and a half. 

Tony Stark, arrogant asshole extraordinaire, willingly wanting to submit to anyone? 

But then, there was something inherently different between Loki and anyone else on the planet. 

He respected Loki, even admired him… and the more time he spent with him, the more he did, and the more he started to actually trust him. 

And damn if it didn’t make him want the other _ more. _

So, yes, Tony Stark was a greedy bastard who could never be satisfied until he had everything he wanted and then some, and what he wanted was some good old horizontal tango on the nearest flat surface, something like yesterday. 

What Tony wanted, Tony got. It was as simple as that, especially since he knew that Loki wanted him too. 

The heated kisses that they shared were more than eloquent enough. 

They were certainly enough to arouse _ him_. 

And the playful smirk whenever they broke apart was enough to tell him that clearly Loki knew the effect he’d had on him and found great fun in winding him up and letting him go, leaving him panting after him. 

Tony figured he rightly deserved a taste of his own medicine. 

He simply had to figure out what to do, and the first step was, once again, to get some intel.

What was stopping his demon? Was it just a game of “rile up the mortal and tease him until he needs to retreat to the bathroom for a last minute meeting with his right hand”?

It hadn’t seemed that way. Loki might sometimes act like an annoying little shit and prod at his deep dark secrets and insecurities, but he was never deliberately cruel. Even when he got on Tony’s nerves, even when they fought and Tony left in a huff, Loki never seemed to deliberately set out to piss him off. 

And while the sheer sexual frustration drove him round the bend, he was managing to navigate Loki’s moods better and better. They found it easier to reach common ground to reconcile, and actually talked through their issues. 

All in all he thought this might actually be the healthiest relationship he’d had to date. 

With Pepper, she’d learned to ignore his bullshit and basically disengage emotionally whenever he acted in a manner that bothered her. Instead of talking through their issues and each apologizing for the way they’d stepped on the other’s toes, they spent a couple hours in frosty silence before they managed to pretend nothing had happened. 

Rhodey, on the other hand, was long-suffering. He’d had a large family growing up so he’d learned to set boundaries, and Tony liked him enough to follow them for the most part. It was lovely to not be as lonely, but it was constricting nonetheless. He’d tried to tiptoe around his friend’s acceptance threshold, hint at the way he felt or wanted to do or say, but there was easily a cloud of disapproval and frustration whenever he did. 

And, fair enough, Tony was a wild child; almost feral sometimes. Rules didn’t really apply to him, the world was his playground, like a giant lego set where he could do as he wished. 

Underprivileged James Rhodes could never understand that. To him, the world was a constant strain, a force he had to battle against for each morsel of status he managed to obtain. It was blood, sweat and tears, it was willpower pitted against centuries of prejudices and discrimination. 

Tony? Privileged white boy who was already filthy rich before he’d even learned to speak? Tony couldn’t understand that. 

Just like Rhodey with his close-knit family and puppy pile of siblings couldn’t understand the monster of clawing rage and helplessness grown in cold and empty corridors, in calculating looks to measure his worth as heir instead of son, fake smiles and hugs for photos and the gripping, uncomprehending feeling of being discarded as soon as they were alone. 

To this day, Tony wondered if this wasn’t the reason he had such a strange relationship with the spotlight. 

Loki could. Loki could understand that Tony, for all his genius, had moments where the words didn’t come because he just wasn’t used to speaking without it being a performance. He could understand the brief moments of panic where he clung and clung and clung. Because he’d never let himself before, never let that too needy, too _ starved _ part of him speak before. Now that it did, now that he’d let himself look at someone and say _ “mine”_, and ask, too small and too hesitant, but nonetheless courageous enough, _ “yours?” _

‘A history of neglect and abandonment’, his shrink had said. And yeah, that sheer hopeless terror he felt at the thought of Loki no longer being there, of having dreamed up the whole thing, or of him somehow getting tired of him and choosing another ‘clever mortal’ instead… It was crippling. 

Perhaps, Loki was waiting because he worried about that, about Tony looking for sex as a way to insure that Loki wouldn’t be leaving him? 

If so, Loki’s method was working. Slowly over the course of the last month, he’d come to expect the demon’s presence in his home. Even when the King wasn’t physically present, his small gifts sprinkled all over the place left him with a sense of peace and stability. 

He couldn’t come home without seeing glimpses of those many small things everywhere. A volcanic rock sparkling in the corner of his eyes, an old magic tome, something that looked eerily like a lava lamp but wasn’t actually one, a snowglobe that always showed a different place, too real, too detailed to not be at least a little unsettling… 

Tony loved all those gifts and the memories made when Loki had brought them with him. Arguments about what was and wasn’t possible, research and tests on the capacities of magic, devolving into lessons and philosophical discussions… There were those quiet moments of wonder at the thought of having someone that they could just debate with like that, challenge themselves with, and they usually led to more physical displays of appreciation. 

Whenever Tony saw his no longer empty shelves, all those small gifts and attentions, mementos of times spent together and experiences shared, he felt warmth. 

He was constantly surrounded by traces of Loki’s presence, to the point that his penthouse finally seemed _ lived in, _after years of looking like a magazine picture. 

Strangely enough Tony didn’t dislike it. 

Whenever any one else had left their stuff in his space, some kind of territorial itch had made him uneasily shift things around until he made sure to get rid of it, or at least reappropriated his own space. He hated being handed things, he hated people making themselves at home in a place that should have been _ his, _ and most of all, he hated people butting into his life. 

He’d never been overly _ kind _ to intruders. To say the least. 

And yet, and yet, with Loki there? It never felt like an invasion, or like the demon was overstepping. No, Loki had always been respectful, and indeed most of the things that now filled his shelves were now his own, thoughtful offerings, traces of Loki’s care and regard instead of a way to mark his territory. 

So instead of feeling that slow burn of irritation at the sight, he could only feel a comfortable warmth in his chest, something reassuring and incredibly steadying. 

It made everything seem more real. 

It also made the waiting incredibly baffling. 

Now, Tony could respect someone wanting to take a relationship slow, or whatever. He absolutely could. 

But after three months, he wasn’t certain the word ‘slow’ still covered it. At least not without a damn good reason. 

Taking into his hand one of his favorite baubles, one with crystal cogs in perpetual movement, Tony wondered at himself again. He wasn’t disinterested, nor was he angry. His frustration was more of the sexual kind than emotional, and at no point did he worry about Loki leaving him or not being interested. 

He wasn’t used to that much trust. _ Faith. _

Neither was he used to that long a dry spell. 

What was Loki playing at? What was he waiting for? 

...Perhaps, if hints and subtlety and innuendos weren’t enough, then asking bluntly would work? 

After all, so far, communication _ had _ made many things easier between them. It had certainly helped when Tony’s drinking had been an issue, or the mind altering drugs he sometimes partook in. Or Loki’s tendency to snoop. 

Making himself comfortable on his couch, he pulled his tie off and settled down to wait. 

He would know soon enough, either way. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Their portal was a discrete thing, a complex but small array, anchored to the back of a mirror. It was linked to a much more complex work spanning an entire wall of Tony’s lab, and they’d spent quite a while crafting it. 

It had been a wonder to see Loki’s knowledge and quick thinking in action. 

Tony had been at a disadvantage, working with foreign tools and obscure elements, but the basic premises of any circuit were the same. Once he’d figured out how to translate the basic signs he’d been able to pitch in, and preen at the surprised and impressed looks his demon sent him. 

However, following instructions for a ritual was one thing. Crafting an entirely new spell was quite another. 

This wasn’t like astrophysics or anything else for which he’d already learned the basics while in MIT. He’d never thought that he would ever take those magician quacks seriously, so he’d never made any preliminary research. 

There would need to be quite a few more lessons and hours of learning before Tony felt he would have a sufficient grasp on the nomenclature to be of any real use. 

It had been a long time since Tony had felt any real challenge. That hunger for new knowledge, an entirely different discipline to learn from. New rules, new laws (entirely different things, mind you. Rules were meant to be broken. Laws were meant to be  _ used.), _ new elements and measurements and signs… What he could intuit was barely a hint of the infinite possibilities that could be reached. 

And that was heady in and of itself. How long had it been since Tony had last been challenged with new knowledge? How long since he’d last been confronted with an entirely new field of study? 

How long since he’d met a master that he couldn’t immediately surpass? 

Not since his father had died, Tony didn’t think. And even then, on those last years, Tony had been more and more disabused from his father’s supposed all-encompassing wisdom. Howard Stark was a great mind...in his own field. But in his way, he was quite the narrow minded man of his time, stuck in his golden past and refusing to reinvent himself in this new age. Tony  _ could _ understand that. 

However he refused to fall for the same trap. 

New knowledge, new fields, new products, something at the bleeding edge of the future. 

Tony had always been a visionary. Weapons only went so far. 

And magic? Shiny, wonderful, versatile  _ magic? _ That was entirely new, and Tony felt drunk on it. 

And aroused. Very, very aroused. 

It got worse since he’d started understanding the complexity and intricacies of it, since he’d started understanding the underlying laws and logics to it. Since he had started to make sense of those signs that Loki was using, been able to deduce some of them. There were some surprisingly geometrical explanations to some of his workings. 

Nothing got Tony hot and bothered like new knowledge. 

Then again, if Tony wanted to be honest with himself, everything Loki did got him hot and bothered. 

From the way he walked, to the way he smiled, and his voice and the way his red eyes fell to half mast and his words turned gravelly whenever he teased him, and  _ Tesla  _ if Tony didn’t feel like a damned schoolboy pining after his crush. 

It was admittedly rather embarrassing. 

And it had Tony so absolutely irritated with himself that he’d started cooking up the most ridiculous ploys if only he could just  _ get some.  _

He would never enact them, of course, but the mere fact that he’d been daydreaming about putting on a playboy bunny outfit to wait for Loki and ask him to “wiggle his tail” was enough for him to know something needed to be done. 

If at least, Tony knew  _ why _ Loki was waiting, he’d be able to let it rest. Either it was something he needed to do and he could address it, or it wasn’t and he’d know what to wait for. 

Either way would be fine. Contrary to what people thought, Tony  _ was _ able to be considerate. 

Just as he was able to be attentive, when the cause was worth his time. 

And, watching the mirror rippling as Loki started opening their gateway from his side of the veil, Tony figured that his demon would-be-lover was  _ definitely worth it.  _

The world reflected upon the glass plane  _ shifted, _ appearing more and more unreal, warped, until only a swirl of color remained, greys, earthy brown, incongruous purple. The colors differed every day, and each time, Tony waited and watched with the very same eagerness. 

And slowly, blue fingers broke through the surface, the mirror’s plane slowly fluttering as a liquid would, waves of color spreading and crashing on the walls. 

Theatrics. 

Tony shook his head fondly at the display, knowing that the spectacle was mostly for his own sake, and Loki’s tendencies towards drama. 

Delicately, the Demon King flowed inside Tony’s penthouse with as much grace as any dancer Tony had entertained before. Which was certainly a feat considering not only the alleged difficulty of the crossing and the narrowness of the gate he was squeezing through. 

Of course, Tony had offered to get a bigger mirror, it had certainly seemed more convenient, but Loki had refused, citing some bullshit magic reason. Tony figured that he wanted to keep the gate small in order not to attract too much attention and to make it easier to ward. 

Which basically amounted to protecting Tony against random demons banding together to break through Loki’s spells and invading Midgard through their gate. 

Tony had tried very hard not to feel warm at that. 

There hadn’t been many people genuinely wanting to protect him, of their own volition at least. 

Obie never really had. He’d pretended to, to his face at least, but Tony had quickly figured that the deeds didn’t follow the words. 

Just like Tony’s parents, smiling and warm before the cameras, and cold and dismissive behind closed doors. 

Tony had always known two-faced people. He was one of them, after all. 

Rhodey tried to protect Tony, in his own way, but he could only do that for the ‘Tony’ he wanted to see. That was the first time Tony had made himself a persona that he actually wanted to be. One who deserved the care of warm-true-brave James Rhodes. 

But that wasn’t who he was. He could never be that naive,  _ nice _ boy, the one who smiled back and laughed and played pranks. One who didn’t calculate people’s worth as soon as he met them, didn’t watch too carefully for which one of them would spike his drink to get codes for secure servers or would pierce his condoms to come calling for some child-support income. 

Rhodey never needed to know. He couldn’t understand, as much as he’d tried to explain. He’d had his own struggles, and overcame them with his heart still true and fair. 

Tony admired that. 

Loki hadn’t cared. When Tony had told him about that, about his platypus, his oh so  _ good _ friend, Loki had just looked at him with that wry half-smile and told him it wasn’t  _ James Rhodes _ he’d forged a contract with. It wasn’t with a man with a fair and true heart, but with the tin man of Oz, one who’d thought himself heartless when instead his poor rusted and mistreated heart was still yearning for acceptance, for someone to see him for what he truly was. 

Tony hadn’t reacted well. That might have been one of their first fights. 

Having someone see through his masks so easily, through the devil-may-care attitude and arrogance... It had shaken Tony. No one had done so before. No one had even cared to look. 

Loki said that Tony had never let anyone close enough to try. 

He might have been right, but Tony hadn’t cared to listen. What use would it have been? 

Of course, when the demon had touched his face so gently and whispered against his lips that  _ he, _ at least, saw, that  _ he cared… _

Tony often found himself engulfed in those strong blue arms, feeling safe and warmed to the core,  _ cherished. _

Somehow, having Loki there to rely on had changed something fundamental in Tony. 

He could relax. For the first time in his life there were moments when he could just loosen his shoulders and feel like he didn’t live in a shark tank every hour of every day, like he needn’t be always wary of a stray reporter or paparazzi breaking into his parents mansion to interrogate a five year old Tony, or photograph a grieving seventeen year old kid. 

He knew somehow that Loki would protect him where sometimes his security detail failed, where his firewalls were breached,  when his allies decided that there was better profits to be made in selling him out. 

The demon had thrown his lot with Tony’s and their contract wouldn’t allow either of them to back out. Somehow, it was reassuring. Knowing that they couldn’t betray each other, even against their own will. 

‘Failsafes,’ Loki had called them as they drafted their final agreement, after hours of debate and negotiations, which should in all fairness be called wordplays and teasing instead . 

Loki would put the Stark Industries legal team to shame, and his own personal army of lawyers as well. 

And somehow, Tony managed to find that arousing as well. 

In fact, Tony had yet to find out  _ what  _ didn’t turn him on about Loki. 

It was getting to be fairly ridiculous, at this point. 

“You’re distracted, tonight.”

The Demon King was standing before him, looking amused. 

Tony drank in the sight, the peculiar fashion of leather armor and fine silks, delicate golden jewelry adorning powerful black horns and thin pointed ears all making for the image of a graceful and elegant dancer whose strength was carefully hidden under layers of camouflage. 

A great panther disguised as a butterfly. It worked, somehow, Loki looking indeed as exquisite and ethereal as anyone else he’d ever seen, and yet, the power humming just beneath his skin was addictive, the assurance and dignity he carried himself with, a hint of the predator carefully hidden. 

Tony wondered if it was to his benefit, or if he’d just gotten used to use his slighter form as a way to let the other demons underestimate him, just as Tony had played up his youth and brashness. 

Regardless, the picture he made was terribly alluring, and somehow fitting. Beautiful and deadly. 

“Why aren’t we having sex?” 

The demon blinked, thrown by the abruptness of the query, before a teasing smile crossed his face. 

“My, my, darling. So eager. What, no hello? Do you not want to see what I brought you?”

Tony shook his head, determined not to get distracted. Or flustered. Loki was good at turning Tony’s brain into mush. It was a good thing that Tony had always had a convenient ability for multitasking. 

“Later, Loki.” 

His eyes were serious, his voice grave. He meant business this time, nothing would stop this conversation from happening. 

Some people would find it ridiculous that he’d give that much importance to sex, but really, these people were not Tony and he had no care for their opinion. 

Sex  _ was _ important to him, and speaking frankly was important to Loki. 

And really, if they never talked about what they wanted from each other, they were in an impasse on how to get their needs fulfilled. 

From the scrutinizing look on Loki’s face, they were on the same page. 

“You’ve been wanting sex.”

Tony tilted his head. Apparently, he’d been too subtle. 

“Yes. I thought we’d be going at it like bunnies by now, but we’re not. I want to know why.”

Loki smiles, amused and unfazed by Tony’s crudeness, and folds himself gracefully on the coffee table before Tony. He leaned back, smirking like a cat and raised an eyebrow. 

“I hadn’t thought it was something that bothered you so much.”

The gall. 

“Not something that… You know what? I’ve been flirting with you non-stop for a month! I’ve been dropping innuendos every chance I got!”

Infuriatingly, Loki didn’t appear nearly as affected as Tony was. 

“And yet, you’d also thought to use sex as a currency. Following our current arrangement, there is no longer a need for such an exchange of service.” 

Tony’s eyes widened at that. He hadn’t thought it would be something the demon considered. He felt strangely warmed at that. 

His lips twitched up almost against his will. 

“You know, I had offered that arrangement because it was one I knew I could be happy with.”

Loki’s red eyes were fixed on him unwaveringly, calculatingly. Tony rather thought he looked as though he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle instead of simply processing the fact that Tony just  _ liked sex. _

“And even now, knowing that there is no need for any manner of compensation between the two of us…?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that, amused and maybe a little sad. Surely Loki had gotten propositioned before, with no strings attached? 

But then, had Tony? Had there been that many people coming onto him just for his own attractiveness without first being blinded by the shiny allure of sleeping with  _ The _ Tony Stark? Or a few others of similar status looking for someone who wouldn’t be with them only for their bank account? 

He could never know. 

Nor did he care much anymore, now that he’d found the one being who was attractive enough to make him weak in the knees and didn’t care one bit for his status. After all, what did the King of Hell care for mortal currency? 

“Doesn’t make me want you any less. Quite the opposite.”

Loki blinked at that. Tilted his head. 

“You desire me.” 

It wasn’t a question and yet it was still tinted with more surprise than Tony had expected. He’d thought he’d been quite obvious, but apparently not enough. 

“...yes? Loki, you’re… You’re fucking beautiful, okay?”

A poet, Tony was not. But damn, how could Loki not know how he’d felt?

And if he’d been wrong about that, how many other things had he made erroneous assumptions upon?

“Do  _ you  _ want me? Not just to humor me, I mean. Would  _ you _ be interested in having sex with me?”

But Loki shook his head. 

“You do not understand, Stark. I am a demon. Sex… doesn’t quite work the same for our kind. You might not want to put yourself through that.”

Tony looked back at him in consternation. 

“Let me get this right. The reason we haven’t fucked yet isn’t because you have some cultural hangups or for some reason preferred to wait. It’s something you decided purely for my sake?”

The patient, long suffering look was answer enough, even before Loki cocked his head, with a wry smile. 

“You are indeed quite desirable, Tony. But you do not know what you are getting yourself into. I may appear mostly human to you at the moment, but it will not remain that way once we decide to lay together.”

_ Fuck that.  _

“Fuck that.”

Seriously, as though Tony hadn’t been an adventurous bed hopping manwhore who’d decided to commit to a single demon and been subsequently abstaining for an entire  _ month _ while his sinfully delicious partner paraded himself right before his nose. 

Like fuck was Tony waiting a single moment  _ more _ due to sex being “not quite the same”. 

He sure as fuck wasn’t going to abstain for the rest of his life and afterlife. 

Sometimes one had to run before they walked, after all. 

Loki looked unimpressed at his outburst, his eyebrow eloquently expressing his doubt at Tony’s ability to jauge what he could take. 

Fuck that too. 

There were only a couple things that were important there. And that they were both willing, both interested in each other. 

Loki had no business deciding in Tony’s stead what he could or could not take, and he told him just that. 

Yes, Tony did often get in over his head in some specific cases, but he was always a quick thinker and he’d always managed to get the upper hand in the messes he got himself into. 

Case in point, his very advantageous deal with a high ranking creature of the Abyss. 

Loki’s second eyebrow rose up. 

But Tony would not be deterred. If Loki was worried about commitment, then it was a bit late because they’d already agreed on a pretty damn big one. If it was about Tony’s “fragile human physiology” or whatever other bullshit excuse, he would have another thing coming. And if Loki had  _ actually _ meant that Tony would end up running scared due to a little bit of xenobiology, then Tony would definitely be offended. 

Tony Stark was no wilting flower. He could take whatever Loki could dish out. Probably. 

And if he couldn’t, well, his affairs had been in order for a month already and he already knew what was waiting for him on the other side. 

Loki sighed, shaking his head fondly at his mortal’s ridiculous reasoning, even as Tony sprang up, taking the demon’s hand and dragging him single handedly towards his bedroom. 

Tony had waited long enough to know his mind, made sure that Loki’s objections had nothing to do with his own desires, and really, he would not force the other’s hand, but this was still something he should have been asked about. 

“I intended to.” 

Tony turned back around, almost tripping in his surprise at the unexpected interruption of his exasperated rant. 

“Excuse me?”

Loki smiled, still amused at Tony’s admittedly exaggerated antics, and explained. 

“I would have probably broached the subject at some point. I  _ did _ know that you were feeling some measure of attraction.” 

_ ‘Some measure,’ _ Tony mouthed with some amazement. Perhaps, yes, if one counted  _ ‘constant, off-the-charts hard-ons level of arousal’ _ to be  _ ‘some measure’,  _ then yes, it could be an accurate understatement of the millenia. 

Although, it was good to know that Loki wouldn’t have left him in abstinence for the rest of eternity. 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Well then  _ please _ ‘broach the topic’, ASAP. Do you  _ know _ how long I’ve been waiting for you to just bend me over the nearest surface?”

By that point, Tony had reached his bedroom and maneuvered the door open with an elbow as he’d turned back to face Loki. There was something defiant and eager in his countenance, something not unlike the bouncy giddy feeling of a child high on sugar about to  _ finally _ get on that roller coaster he’d been eyeing for hours, or  _ years.  _

He knew some of his impatience was coloring his tone, and he  _ would _ feel sorry for that, if Loki hadn’t just put him through a  _ month long dry spell.  _

Thankfully, Loki didn’t seem to take offense in his rudeness. If anything he seemed entertained by the sheer single-mindedness Tony was showing. 

To be fair, sex was one of the very few things Tony could be absolutely focused about, because while Tony was always relentless in his pursuits, he was also incredibly scatterbrained and incredibly easily  _ bored. _

But sex was sex. It was  _ damn important,  _ and Tony should be getting some already. 

“Very well, then.”

And if Loki seemed somehow taller for a moment, towering over him and crowding him until his back hit the door, Tony only felt more aroused. 

He stumbled backwards as the door opened behind him, leading Loki into his room, except that it was no longer  _ him _ leading. 

The demon was smirking at him, something predatory and hungry appearing on his face, as though it had always been there before, carefully hidden, banked in order to keep his prey from bolting. 

As if Tony could ever feel anything but fascination and hopeless desire for any part of Loki he could get his hands on. 

His knees felt weak, as though he wanted nothing more than to fall at Loki’s feet and beg for anything he might be willing to give. It was a fantasy he’d indulged in more than once, but the intense wolfish smile on those blue lips only made Tony want  _ more.  _

His legs caught on the edge of the bed and Tony let himself fall back, sprawling on the mattress, before shuffling up to give them some room. 

The sight of Loki crawling over him like a ravenous beast about to devour him whole would stay seared in Tony’s mind for the rest of his days. 

He could feel his mind fogging over with lust, the world shrinking to just the close space between their bodies and the glit of sharp teeth peeking from Loki’s smirk. 

Tony really wanted those teeth buried in his shoulder while Loki pounded his ass. 

Wasn’t Loki saying they had stuff to talk about? Tony was very very close to not being able to think clearly anymore, so if talking needed to be had, it had to happen soonish. 

That or Tony would claw at Loki’s clothes until they came off. Actually, that sounded like a good plan. 

But as he raised grabby hands to claw at the leathered armor pieces, Loki stilled him with a serious look, pinning him down with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Anthony.”

Tony shivered. Loki was probably the only person he allowed to call him that, but names had power to demons. Loki wouldn’t call him by anything but a true name, and sadly nicknames didn’t count. 

But Tony liked the way Loki said his name. 

A slow shiver ran down his spine as he stared wide eyed at the demon hovering above him, caging him with his arms. His breath felt loud in the close space between the two, Loki’s red eyes half lidded and piercing as he looked down at him. 

“You should be aware that, when we do this, I will take your soul.” 

Tony blinked. They had agreed of course, about Tony offering up his soul in their contract, but he hadn’t thought it would be linked with sex. 

He had also thought it would be more...gradual than that. 

Loki softened, easily figuring out the cause of his confusion. His hand rose up, caressing Tony’s cheek, then sliding down his neck before coming to rest on his sternum. 

“Do you know why demons haven’t yet conquered your realm, darling?” 

Tony blinked. Sometimes Loki threw him somethings that appeared totally unrelated to the conversation at hand but it would  _ usually _ make sense once explained. 

Still, this time the non sequitur was pretty abrupt. 

Did Tony have to start worrying about Loki having world-conquering tendencies? 

Then again, who was he fooling? The world was already in the palm of his hand. There was nothing Loki wanted that he couldn’t give him, including a seat at the top of the world if he so chose, and it had never seemed to be anything Loki cared about. 

It could be fun, however. As a courting gift? 

Loki chuckled, rousing Tony of his daydreams and half-baked plans, probably for the better. Rhodey would probably be upset if Tony decided to try conquering the world. 

“I have no designs upon your world, my sweet, but you must know that not every demon feels the same, and some chafe at the shackles the Infernal Realm puts upon them. But they have never managed to conquer the realm of the living, even though it is populated with just as many souls as there are down below. Do you know why?”

If demons could feed on souls to not only boost their powers but thin the enemies ranks, humanity wouldn’t have lasted long. Either it was because of something within their dimension…? But Loki never seemed weakened at all, quite the opposite. Portals?

“It is because you are  _ alive.  _ Living souls are much stronger than dead, tethered as they are to their host’s bodies. They cannot be breached without consent, and even then, they will be hardier, and more adaptable than those of the dead.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed, his mind spinning and jumping through the loops of Loki’s words to make connections. 

“You mean that, if I were dead you could only take from my soul a little at a time, but since I’m still alive…”

Loki’s smile was delighted and positively fiendish as he cupped Tony’s face, tilting it up to press their brows together. Tony could feel the hard ridges from Loki’s horns pressing against his skin. 

“Yesssss….”

Loki sighed dreamily, his chest rumbling deeply in a satisfied purr. His red eyes bored into Tony’s from beneath dark lashes. 

“You have a living soul. It’s there thrumming with life and energy, almost begging me to harvest it…”

Loki slid down pressing his nose to the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“It’s heady.  Should you allow me, I could take it all in me right now, and pour my magic back inside you. Fill you to the brim with my essence and make you  _ mine.” _

Tony quivered at the words, something desperate and  _ craving _ gripping his heart. There was nothing he wanted more than for Loki to do just that. 

He knew there was still parts of it he didn’t quite understand,  _ couldn’t,  _ perhaps, since he could barely wrap his mind around what a soul even was, but he knew, that kind of bond, that kind of intimacy, commitment, it was something he desired more than anything. 

But he must have been silent for too long because he could feel his demon tense the slightest bit, pulling away from his neck and murmuring “of course, if you wish to wait, or to take your time—”

“No!”

Tony pulled at Loki’s hair, tugging him back down, close. 

With barely a whisper, he breathed out his wish, something he’d been dwelling on since he’d signed his name in blood. 

“I want it.”

_ ‘Abandonment issues’ _ the shrink had said. He steeled himself. He was stronger than that. He wasn’t going to keep dithering about instead of just speaking his mind. 

He was Tony Stark, and he didn’t stumble with his words. 

“I want everything you want to give me. I can take it. I want it.  _ Please, just…” _

And his words were gone again, his throat dry. 

He’d never let himself be so vulnerable. Not since he was a kid desperately calling for affection. 

But he was never one to let fear stop him, not even the sheer terror that came from the potential of rejection. 

That fear was irrational.  _ Fear are fantastical experiences appearing real. Fantasma. Ghosts.  _

“Make me yours?”

Tony’s chest shuddered at his own gall, at the words he’d been carrying around and had never quite dared to speak before. He gasped, clenching his eyes shut, tightening his fist around Loki’s hair. 

His heart was beating so fast, a hummingbird stuck into his ribcage making his entire body tremble as it tried to escape. 

His demon’s lips curled into a smile against the delicate flesh of his neck. 

“With pleasure.” 

The words were a balm, dark with desire and arousal, rumbling with the deep purr that came from Loki’s chest whenever the demon felt particularly excited or happy. 

Tony’s breath came out in a rush, a breathless laugh shaking his limbs with the giddiness of it. The weight was gone, that unsaid wish, that deep dark secret. Tony threw his head back into the mattress, feeling light and happy. 

Loki planted a quick kiss on his lips before sliding down his body, swiftly unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, then his pants. Tony quickly helped him, sitting up again to remove his shirt then tug his pants off. 

When he looked back up, most of the leather parts of the armor were gone, leaving Loki smirking and blue in a pile of silks. 

He looked unfairly comfortable like that, and not for the first time, Tony was reminded of a big cat, a predator slowly stalking his prey. 

He also found an answer to a question he’d asked himself more than once. Those flowing and delicate lines  _ did _ course through the rest of his body, running down his limbs, curling over his skin like abstract patterns or the writings of an ancient dialect. 

Tony wanted to trace them all with his tongue, wanted to follow them with his fingers, reverently, like a blind man seeing art for the first time. 

So he did. 

The blue skin was cool under his fingers, still slightly humming with energy, the red eyes very wide with surprise. 

Tony smiled, his fingers only lightly skimming over the beautiful expanse of skin, trailing over the slightly raised marks, letting his hands caress the firm flesh, slowly exploring his lover as Loki held his gaze. He seemed frozen by the tenderness of the gesture, the gentleness. 

Tony could empathize. He slowly pushed up on his knees, slowly brushing their lips together in the sweetest of kisses. Their lips parted for a hair’s breadth, their breath mingling, warm puffs of air brushing their cheeks. 

Loki caught Tony’s hands in his own, slowly guiding him down, gently laying him on him back amongst his colorful silks. 

The atmosphere felt heavy with intent, thick with unsaid words and pledges but by tacit agreement, they stayed silent. Everything that  _ needed _ to be said had been already, over the course of the last month. 

Now it was their bodies’ turn to speak, with shivers and gasps and moans, with sweat and grasping hands. 

Loki’s kisses grew hungry, desperate against Tony’s mouth. 

His hands pinned Tony’s to mattress beside his head, squeezing once before letting them go, roaming the delightfully responsive flesh of the human under him. 

Tony tugged, wanting to continue his exploration only to find his wrists trapped by what was most probably a strand of green seidr. 

He looked back at Loki, surprised and somehow befuddled by that development. He’d rather thought that his demon had enjoyed his touch.

But Loki only shook his head, gently caressing Tony’s cheek, and with a quick kiss whispered his explanation. 

“Too distracting.” 

And Tony couldn’t really be disappointed about that. It was definitely a stroke to his ego to know that he didn’t leave this otherworldly being unaffected. 

He’d known that before, of course. After all, Loki wouldn’t have allowed them to be bound together if Tony’s company wasn’t at least passably enjoyable. He was not the type to  _ settle  _ for anything subpar. 

Neither of them were. 

But seeing it shown like that was different. A few clever words and entertainment value was certainly not enough to be distracting for a Demon King, and certainly not enough to warrant being restrained. 

He liked knowing that he was able to fluster his demon. 

So he settled down, letting himself enjoy the quick fingers coursing over his naked flesh, mapping it out, learning him. 

Tony relaxed into the caressing touches, letting his eyes fall half closed, feeling his skin come alive under his demon’s careful ministrations. He laid there, trusting and eager even as the dark claws traced deliberate paths over his skin, scratching lightly until the skin raised and reddened, but never enough to actually draw blood. 

He shivered and moaned, lightly jolting at each delightful burn, sinking into the mattress as his skin came alight. His cock, already half hard just from sheer anticipation, hardened fully against his belly. 

All the while, Loki kept exploring the expanse of his flesh, drawing what Tony belatedly realized was a mirror to Loki’s own lines. 

Tony moaned at the magical ramifications of the act, of having Loki metaphorically branding him with something even more personal than his own Name. His cock jumped at the thought, at Loki marking him thusly, at himself being undeniably known as  _ Loki’s,  _ at the magnitude of the commitment he was making. 

_ ‘Commitment issues’ _ had been thrown in his face so many times by so many people. They never understood. Tony never had commitment issues, whenever he decided on something he went all the way, throwing himself headfirst into it, pledging himself down to his very soul. However, he did have  _ some _ issues. With feeling trapped, feeling as though people were trying to take his choice from him, his agency. With trust. 

But he never felt that way with Loki. Loki who had taken his time, been respectful, mindful of Tony’s unspoken boundaries. Loki who hadn’t wanted to take freely offered sex as a bargain piece. Loki who had  _ understood _ him in a way few people ever cared to try.  _ _

Loki who was watching him fall apart beneath his hands, careful, paying attention to the slightest hint of discomfort from his partner. Who had discussed and laid out every option and ramifications of their deal beforehand, and was still giving him ways to back out. 

Loki whom Tony was crushing  _ hard _ on. 

A sharp pain at the crook of his hips made his eyes snap open, a slow bite on his inner thigh that had Tony moan and spread his legs wider to give his partner more room. 

The demon pressed a slow kiss on the tender and bruised flesh, before smiling mischievously at him. 

“Do pay attention, love.”

Tony blushed, feeling the slightest bit caught out. 

Holding the mortal’s gaze, Loki went back to his patterns, watching intently as Tony’s eyes widened, his hitched breaths and small whimpers, as the man trembled beneath his steady hands. 

Slowly, Loki closed the pattern, one leg then the next, and with a sharp smile, let his claws fall to the crease of Tony’s ass, shrinking back until only blunt fingertips remained. 

Tony shuddered in surprise as power flared briefly. He was familiar with the occurence from every time they’d closed a magical array before, which had always reminded him of when he’d closed electrical circuits. 

It was simply the first time  _ he _ was the conduit, and the power humming under his skin was so  _ distracting _ , pulsing through his veins and following those blazing trails that Loki had painted on his skin.

He was panting already, squirming and twisting, pulling and tugging at his wrists as the hedonistic part of him wanted to slowly stroke his cock in counterpoint to the waves of pleasure crashing through his body and found himself denied, his hands still restrained. Somehow, it made the need even more sweet.

Distantly, Tony wondered if Loki  _ really _ had put the magical equivalent of a switch on  _ his asshole,  _ but he was quickly distracted by the fingers slowly teasing at his rim, slowly breaching him and popping out, playing with the suddenly oversensitive skin. 

Tony made a strangled sound, his back arching in response to the mischievous assault on his behind, even as the magical current coursing through him grew steadily more intense. His fingers were tingling, almost sparking from the energy buzzing through him, purring along his skin and  _ driving him absolutely crazy.  _

He  _ had _ tried playing around with his hole before, during that infernal month of sexual frustration, had tried a whole slew of toys, because he didn’t like being unprepared, and also because it was quite pleasant. 

It had never felt quite like that. 

Never felt like being flayed alive in the most delicious way, like every tug at his rim sent ripples of pleasure through his entire body. His nerves were set alight in a steady pulse of need, crying out for more, for fulfillment, for the bliss of release. 

His cock was pulsing, aching, beads of precum steadily dripping down, coating his stomach, and he wanted so much to just rub himself off, his hips undulating as his body lost itself to the sensation. 

He whined plaintively at a particularly delicious twist of Loki’s wrist, at the scrape of a now blunt nail against the overly sensitive skin, the careful press of teeth against what already promised to be a magnificent hickey on his hip. 

_ “Please!” _

His eyes squinted open to watch his lover, to look for reassurance from those red eyes, from his demon who had so far always known what to say to make him feel better, tethered him to reality whenever he’d found himself drifting or falling prey to his restlessness. 

Loki was glowing. 

His eyes were still red, focused unwaveringly on Tony’s face, but the rest of his body was  _ alight _ in a way that made Tony think he was dreaming for a moment. 

Blinking he realised the light was coming from those raised lines all over his blue flesh. They appeared to be pulsing with an inner light, reminding him of lighted ice sculptures and bioluminescent creatures. 

It was magnificent, that soft blue glimmer in the dim light of the setting sun, the opaque black horns turning to soft transparent crystal shimmering like blue diamond, and reflecting the warmth of his gilded jewels with glittering facets of gold. 

“Loki…”

A smirk adorned his demon’s face, something wry and self deprecating in his countenance. Tony couldn’t understand how anyone could have ever expressed anything but awe at the sight. 

His hands jerked, this time not to touch himself, but to place his hands over those lines. He’d touched them before, had his fingers dance over them, felt their texture under his fingertips, but never had he guessed what they could do, how  _ magical _ they could become. 

Never had Loki looked more mystical, more like a strange heavenly creature that was one dream away from disappearing. 

He wanted to touch, to place his hands over that luminescent skin and see what the light  _ felt like,  _ how it would shine through his own flesh. 

He wanted to lick them. Feel them buzz under his lips,  _ sing  _ with power.

But Loki shook his head, eyes glancing down to run over Tony’s body before looking back up, eyebrows raised pointedly. 

Tony blinked, looked down.

With a start, he noticed that his skin was glowing as well, very faintly, along those paths that Loki had traced, the magic coursing through him shining though. 

His breath hitched. Somehow the sight turned him on like nothing before, the proof of Loki’s claim on him, one he’d asked for himself. 

His hands were thrumming with the power being poured into him, his entire body faintly buzzing with the mingled magic and arousal. His cock was begging for release, his hole deliciously tender and hungry for more. 

Only one thing to do in order to get it. 

Tony threw his head back, looking down at Loki through his lashes. He unleashed upon his poor unsuspecting demon lover the full power of his bedroom eyes, letting his tongue run over his lower lip and catching it between his teeth for good measure. 

No one before had been entirely unaffected by his come hither look unless they were most definitely not swinging his way, and even then there had been exceptions. 

And an already aroused Loki? He didn’t stand a chance. 

Red eyes turned black as his pupils dilated with desire, Loki curled over his prey, stealing his insolent lip from the mortal’s teeth and tugging at it with his own. His eyes were intense, devouring. There was a wild creature unleashed in this moment of passion and Tony could only look on, caught by that dark gaze, helpless and so terribly aroused. 

The demon was manhandling Tony as if he weighed nothing, slinging his legs over blue shoulders and planting his squirming hips on his blue lap, folding Tony over just because he could, because it was most convenient for him to be able to kiss him and keep teasing at his hole. 

Tony whimpered. It felt so hot. The strength of his lover made him want to weep with need, those clever fingers opening him up and slowly driving him insane as they entered him slowly before popping back out, spreading his rim until it burned then letting it furl back close. 

He was close, so close to coming, but Loki’s other hand was drawing abstract patterns on his chest, carving him up with delicious fire. It was probably another array that was very important to the ritual they would be performing, and Tony still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that they would be performing  _ fucking sex magic, _ but he could barely pay attention to that. 

He loved it, he truly did, he was swimming in a sea of pleasure, drowning in his lust and delight. 

But he was reaching his peak, so close to his release, his cock begging for the touch of Loki’s clever hands, or even for his own, for any kind of friction at all.

He was slowly getting more and more desperate, the longer he remained on the edge of bliss, ever so close to his orgasm and yet never quite touching it, never quite managing to fall over that crest. 

And he could only see the black of Loki’s eyes swallowing him whole, that delicious fire on his chest drawing more and more patterns, his poor hole feeling greedy and tormented at the same time. It was at once too much and never quite enough, but Tony was mute, held captive by those wicked eyes. 

Tony’s breath got lost in a gasp as Loki’s sharp teeth nibbled on his lips, and he squirmed helplessly, his movements restrained from all sides. It felt heady. 

He was entirely at the mercy of his demon, and yet he could only feel bliss, relish in this torturous rush, because he trusted Loki in a way he’d never trusted anyone. 

And so, when he saw the glimmering lines shift on his lover’s skin, he felt only fascination. When he saw them detach from Loki’s flesh, spreading out like a dozen curious tendrils of light, and attach themselves to his own flesh, he relaxed into them.

They were connected by them, those small appendages Tony wasn’t even aware existed, feelers made of light and magic. Somehow, Tony felt honored to be privy of one of his lover’s many secrets, even if that was a secret of the flesh and not one of the mind. 

It felt precious and fragile, even though Tony suspected those tiny filaments could probably be very lethal should the circumstances call for it. 

Everything about Loki felt lethal. 

Tony had never felt more safe. 

Even as the tendrils surrounded him, sparks of magic shooting through him at each delicate touch, even as his lover looked more and more alien, almost like a wild creature, a predator of the abyss, there was no doubt in Tony’s mind that it was still  _ Loki,  _ his Loki. 

He knew because the caresses stayed slow and deliberate, Tony relaxed in a haze of bliss under their thrall. 

His demon lover was always careful to be delicate and gentle with his more fragile partner and that care was something Tony greedily soaked up. Few people were ever  _ careful _ with him. 

Some were absolute boot-lickers, but it was different to have someone be careful because they wanted something from you and because they wanted you to be comfortable. 

Clever fingers were still tugging and teasing at his rim, pushing into his hole and filling him with burning bliss. The stretch was delicious, and the vulnerability exhilarating, and never did Loki actually  _ hurt _ him. 

Everything felt slow and syrupy in this space removed from the rest of the world, sheltered from everything by this shimmering veil of living magic. It was just the slow deepening intimacy of gazing into each other’s eyes, breathing each other’s air, and Loki’s hands in Tony’s most intimate places, slowly driving him beyond reason. 

In the low glittering light of the magic, the demon’s hair almost looked like feathers, ruffled but smooth and shiny. His eyes were like a bottomless chasm and Tony was drowning in them. 

His breaths were labored gasps, helped along by the hand on his chest guiding him. He was beyond arousal, beyond need, pleasure was something he was wading through but could no longer reach for. 

He was laid bare to the perusal of his demon’s eyes, black pupils intense as they stared down to his soul, peeled open until he was trembling at the feeling. He was being tenderly flayed open in the most intimate of ways, and his eyes watered at the bliss of it. 

Because, whatever it was Loki saw in him, he  _ liked it.  _ He still looked at him with those soft kind eyes, with that covetous look, that hunger and fascination. 

Tony was so used to be found wanting by the people who mattered to him, never quite right, never quite likeable, unless he bent himself out of shape, wore masks and fake smiles and artifices. 

But Loki looked for the truth. He watched him bare as he ever could be, and found him worthy of his affection still, of desire. 

Tony choked on a sob, as something deeper than his bones shivered deep inside him. Something visceral in the very fabric of  _ who _ he was came loose and unmoored at this, something otherwise untethered and exposed in him reaching desperately for his otherworldly lover. 

He felt terribly weak, quivering, like spun crystal, so thin a breeze could shatter him to a thousand pieces. 

Gently, Loki started his deep rumbling purr deep inside his chest, the low vibration soothing Tony’s nerves and helping him breathe again, deep gulping gasps of air. 

Slowly, the fingers teasing at his hole retreated, leaving him gaping open and empty, cold in a way he hadn’t expected. He jerked, whining, hips still undulating only to feel bereft. He came out of the daze of pleasure, confused, looking pleadingly at his lover, wordlessly asking for the pleasure to come back, for Loki’s hand on him again, for something to fill him with that blissful feeling again. 

Instead, Loki shifted his lover’s hips on his lap, aligning his hole with the tip of his cock, and looking questioningly into Tony’s eyes. 

Tony blinked the comfortable fog from his mind, the deep vibrations echoing through his ribcage, the fierce need for more closeness still. He fought through all the distraction to understand what Loki wanted, why he’d stopped, what was expected of him. 

Consent, checked before they reached the point of non return. Spoken with as clear a mind as one could have while naked and hard as rock on someone’s very fine lap. 

Tony was quite honestly impressed by Loki’s diligence to be good to him. To insure his comfort. To ascertain that he never felt pressured or coerced into anything they did. 

For their ritual, the contract Tony had signed would have been enough for the magic to take. And yet, that was the third time Loki had asked him, directly, if he still wanted to go through with it. And, looking up into those serious eyes, even blackened with lust as they were, Tony knew with absolute certainty that Loki would stop everything if Tony balked, or showed hesitation, even if it was only the lukewarmness of uncertainty. 

He smiled instead, nodding decisively, eager for more that just a cock in his ass and the high of orgasm. 

Loki wanted him, wanted to  _ have _ him. 

And Tony wanted nothing more than to give him everything. 

Loki smiled, then, quick and full of affection, before lightly pecking Tony’s lips and slowly pushing inside. 

Tony gasped, clenching his eyes shut. He squirmed, shifting pointlessly against the unwavering hold of his lover, adjusting to the slow burn of being slowly speared open on his demon’s cock. 

It felt strange, not quite human. Not that he’d ever had a human cock up his ass, but this one felt slippery, and it didn’t feel at all like the lube he’d used before and kept on his bedside table. The head itself wasn’t blunt and large like he’d been led to expect. It was instead a thin point that got steadily larger as it pushed deeper into him. 

Tony whined and squirmed as the tip pushed slowly deeper, the comfortable stretch flaring up to a fierce burn that blazed through his veins like liquid fire. It felt good and yet it was unbearable, the drop of sensation tipping him over the edge of too much even as his oversensitized body struggled to accommodate the intrusion. 

His body seized, jerking against his restraints, his head thrown back against the beddings as his orgasm crashed over him, rippling through him in waves like a fucking  _ tsunami,  _ his cock jerking and pulsing as come spurted out and splattered over both their chests. 

And through it all, Tony held Loki’s dark and hungry gaze, unable to look away or even close his eyes against the intensity of their connection. 

Trembling with the aftershocks, with the magic still pulsing through him, stronger than ever, his untouched cock pulsing with oversensitivity, Tony sobbed as he felt Loki’s cock still pushing inside of him, inexorable and relentless. Loki’s gaze was still kind but unyielding above him, and Tony felt something inside of him  _ break,  _ his entire soul submitting under the cruel onslaught, against the promise of more pleasure forced upon him by his own choice. 

Cradled as he was in Loki’s arms, his legs caught over blue shoulders and locking between Loki’s shoulder blades, he felt helpless and small, but protected and cherished. Even now as Loki used him for his own pleasure, Tony could only feel arousal blazing through his veins. A preternatural calm settled over him even as he felt his body becoming more and more wrecked with pleasure and magic, with Loki’s cock searing him open. 

The cockhead popped inside, his sore rim snapping closed around the shaft of the cock drilling into him. Tony gasped as it pushed the cock that much deeper inside of him, choked on the searing feeling of fullness that it brought, even as his hole was soothed by the respite and the cool secretion produced by the alien cock. 

But Loki kept bearing down upon him, pushing steadily deeper into the shuddering mortal, pushing him past his limits and beyond, driving him away from his first orgasm and straight into the second. 

Of course the mortal’s flesh protested, unused to such demands, not made to carter to a demon’s need but Tony had  _ consented,  _ and as such it gave Loki’s magic some leeways. 

Tony whimpered as his cock started hardening again, too fast, too much for his body to keep up with. His veins felt like fire, the paths traveled by Loki’s magic blistering him with bliss, each filament of light shocking him with bolts of more and more pleasure even as he felt himself being entirely  _ unmade _ . 

The shaft spearing him pushed deeper, its width widening just the slightest bit before popping inside, deeper, deeper inside his greedy stuffed hole. He sobbed, shaking. 

It was too much. 

His body took it anyway, opening for Loki only, accepting the tenderly ruthless treatment, reverently submitting to his will. 

The cock kept pushing deeper, wider. It popped in again. Deeper, fuller. 

Loki’s gaze kept Tony’s captive, red eyes conquering his soul just as surely as his body was subjugating his prey’s. 

There was a glint of dark satisfaction, of sweet sweet triumph as he witnessed his willful mortal’s sweet sweet submission under his hands, his trust even defenseless as he was, in the grip of his claws and tangled in his magic. And there was unadulterated  _ wonder  _ dawning on his face as Tony felt his soul unlocking under Loki’s oh so careful hands, letting him in ever slowly deeper, allowing him to explore in earnest, granting him free rein over the delicate and amorphous folds of power making the essence of what was Tony. 

_ “My _ Anthony.”

The words echoed strangely between them, unspoken and yet undeniably present, echoing from soul to soul. Tony gasped at that,  _ yearning _ so badly. 

He felt entirely owned, exposed from all sides and gaping open. Loki’s essence was permeating every cell of his body, his cock plundering his ass ever deeper, popping inside one ridge at the time, his eyes boring into his soul until nothing of him was left unseen, no secret left uncovered, no insecurity unexplored. 

He couldn’t stop shaking. The overflow of pleasure was cracking him open as much as Loki’s magical workings, as much as the cock shoved through his ass or the trust and the need he felt for that connection, that absolute intimacy. 

Loki’s hands started roaming Tony’s body, curling possessively over his hips, roaming soothingly over his back, tugging sweetly on his hair, always tethering him back to the physical world even as his mind was coming apart at the seams. 

His breaths were no more than hitching gasps as the sheer magnitude of what was happening overwhelmed him. Too many things were happening at once for him to keep up. He knew, distantly that this was expected, that this is what they had discussed and agreed upon, that it was a necessary part of the ritual. 

But he couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t parse through the flood of sensations cascading through his mind, could no longer make sense of who he was, were he ended and where the Universe began, what was Loki’s magic and what was his own soul. 

The low rumbling purr that he’d grown attuned to changed, deepening into something almost hypnotic. A low voice started singing, chanting, the most beautiful melody he’d ever heard. 

It soothed him down to his bones, the deep voice carrying his consciousness to safety, showing him the path to follow to find his way back. 

Tony breathed out, inhabiting his body once more, his demon’s eyes gleaming with power, his voice ringing clear as crystal bells and deep as pagan drums, shaking him to the core, unspooling his soul bit by bit and yet keeping him tethered to his own body. 

The cock started pulling back, his rim catching on the shaft’s ridges one by one before letting it pop out by increments, making Tony jolt and moan each time. He jerked, feeling his second release so close at hand, the arousal now a torment once more. 

Something else was leaving him, something much more metaphysical, unseen and unfelt until the gripping loss made him sob even as the emptiness in his body, in his hole, shook him to the core. 

And then the cock slammed back inside, searing him open, branding him with a surge of power chasing away the terrible feeling of emptiness until Tony felt whole again. Better than that, he felt _complete, _more than he’d ever felt before, pleasurably full, and he drank in the feeling greedily, glutting himself on Loki’s power rushing through him, drowning him in its bliss. 

He panted, catching his breath for barely a few seconds before Loki retreated from him once more, taking with him more of Tony’s own soul. Tony sobbed, enduring the gaping chasm in his chest, the wrongness, until Loki rammed back into him, bringing with him his blessing, his own soothing magic to fill the vacuum left behind and leave him euphorically sated,  _ whole.  _

Back and forth, void and completion. Loki kept fucking him through the ritual, slowly, mercilessly, taking from him and giving him back tenfold, bringing him to tears of bliss and delicious agony. Soon, even the emptiness felt good, with the promise of Loki’s magic to fill the void. It felt like shedding his old skin, like cleansing himself of that desperate anxiety that had plagued him all his life, that crippling feeling of isolation. 

Loki’s magic inside his chest was humming with life, echoing that rumbling purr that had anchored his to reality too many times to count. It was a deeply set vibration that meant pleasure and closeness, that promised companionship for as long as he lived. 

Already, he could breathe easier, his body relaxing into the inexorable rhythm, the push and pull of the tides of power passing through him, the glittering spark of magic peppering his skin with sizzling kisses, the sound of their breathing mingling with that mesmerizing song, the ribbed cock still plowing through his oversensitive hole…

_ Ribbed for my pleasure… _ Tony wondered how Loki would react if he ever called him ‘Durex’. 

A glint in those red eyes told him the results would definitely be entertaining. Playful retaliation was how they’d called it. 

Another time, maybe. One where Tony wasn’t being consumed by too much pleasure and ravaged by the magic twisting through him. 

This time felt a bit too momentous for such jokes, a little bit sacred, if Tony were the type to be able to consider  _ anything _ thus. 

The was magic hanging thick in the air, Tony could feel it sizzle into his lung, with each inhale. It felt heavy, syrupy,  _ heady _ . 

He was drunk on it, high on pleasure, on awe. 

And he was shaking apart.

His brief moment of delirious lucidity dissolved like smoke, blazing trails of tormentous delight pulling him under again as Loki’s nails carved intricate sigils through the throbbing skin over his heart. 

Tony whined, throwing his head back as his desperate need for release came back to him in a rush. The comfortable state of floating serenity he’d managed to reach  _ snapped,  _ leaving him frantic as each new wave of bliss tormented him. It was never quite enough, his peak so close and yet just the slightest bit out of reach. 

He sobbed out as Loki’s cock shoved into him again, his thin head ramming straight into his prostate and making him see stars. So close, too close…

The magic kept welling up between them, roiling, expectant. 

It caressed Tony’s overwrought skin, slowly sinking into him, burning, zapping, sizzling, consuming everything in its path, everything that he was. 

Tony howled, waves after waves of agonizing pleasure ravaging him as the magic crushed him in its grasp. It cracked him open and rushed in, swamping him until he was choking,  _ drowning  _ in the overflow. 

He writhed in Loki’s unyielding grasp, gasping in rapture as his orgasm crashed over him, pleasure cresting and overwhelming him. It mingled with the staggering flow of magic pouring him, the scorching brands left by Loki’s claws, the relentless pounding in his ass continuing throughout. 

And Tony could only lay there and  _ take it _ . He was almost bent in half in his demon’s powerful grasp, driven almost to insanity by the continuous surge of ecstasy tearing him apart and remaking him in his lover’s colors and he was loving every second of it. 

His cock pulsed again, spilling ropes after ropes of sticky come, throbbing with oversensitivity and the frustration of spilling untouched for the second time. 

He moaned when  _ finally  _ Loki’s hand closed around his aching shaft, squeezing and pumping him through his orgasm, and  _ beyond _ , leaving him shaking and whining as the bliss turned to delicious agony. A pleading sob had the wicked hand glide down to fondle his balls, playing with them,  _ milking  _ them and tormenting Tony with more bolts of excruciating delight. 

The torrent of magic quietened slowly, the high of pleasure settling enough for Tony to come down, leaving a shuddering Tony in its wake, hardly able to get his bearings, barely cognizant when his lover’s hand left his sore balls with one last fond squeeze and a pat. 

Bleary eyes opened to a blue glow , the light flaring and searing his eyes before gentling. Tony blinked, adjusting to the shine, a pulsing brightness that was illuminating the quiet space between Loki and him. 

It was coming from him. A glance down showed a strange blue circle glowing in the center of his chest, above his heart. Its light was diffuse, even as it painted his lover’s blue face from below, the array upon reflecting red eyes; circles upon circles, sigils too small for him to make sense of them but captivating nonetheless. 

Loki’s face was twisted in rapture, the patterns on his skin glimmering with power, pulsing in time with the light on his chest. 

They were connected, magic coursing through them both, echoing of light and life and energy rippling through them, through Tony’s bones and along his veins, in Loki’s voice and under his blue skin… 

The transference was complete, Tony realized suddenly. Their ritual almost at its end, a convergence of their souls of the highest order. 

Loki’s eyes were glowing, power fluttering over his skin, shining through his every pore as his being overflowed with the strength of Tony’s soul. His whole body was irradiating luminescence as he struggled to absorb the last surge of energy in his already brimming essence. The spillover cascaded over Tony, bathing him in light and sizzling sparks of ecstasy. 

He felt like was being cradled in the arms of the sun, bathed in its glow and gently licked by ripples of solar flares, consumed by its radiance and helpless to do anything but seek more. 

The moth and its flame, Icarius and its sun. 

Tony didn’t mind the fall, for he knew his demon would be there to catch him.

He shivered at the bliss of this absolute certainty. 

His body was still aching, well used and shuddering with aftershocks of pleasure, his skin oversensitive in the best of ways, his cock spent and body loose. 

Loki was still thrusting into him, the movement growing frantic and erratic with his own onset of pleasure, using Tony’s loose and raw hole as he drew closer to his own peak. 

He let himself be carried over by the agonizing pleasure being wrung from him with each pluck of those rides against his rim, with each shove against his aching prostate, with each flicker of magic crackling over his tender skin…

Tony’s legs felt open, his body too exhausted to keep them clenched over his lover’s shoulders, and they were caught by pillowy softness, feathery soft caresses against the skin of his calves. Something smooth and delicate tickled at his bound forearms, gentle strokes against his sides, downy brushes soothing against the back of his thighs. 

A glance to the side showed long feathers, dark like the night sky, speckled with stars of gold glinting in the reflected glow of magic. 

Loki shuddered around him, the plumage rustling all around them like a downy canopy. He let out a guttural growl, his arcane chant coming to the final notes in a long high note as he rammed deep inside Tony one last time. 

Tony wailed as the thrust nailed his prostate with uncanny accuracy, his voice joining the chorus of Loki’s song as the influx of pleasure propelled him back into arousal again, too soon, too much. 

Loki’s cock had reached deep inside of him, pulsing, spilling his seed inside his willing hole. 

He could feel it inside him, ridiculous as it seemed, filling him up, sizzling and zapping inside of him, small flickers of magic coursing through him, seeping into his veins, soothing the tender walls and yet at the same time cruelly reawakening his too tired body. 

Tony was breathless, choking him with the renewed need, the delicious knife edge of too much pleasure and yet never enough. The gripping desires of the flesh drowning him in lust, burning him open as his skin reawakened. 

Fine tremors shook through him as he watched Loki’s release, his veins alight with need, his cock greedily stirring on his belly and his hole clenching around his lover’s cock. He was waiting. 

Something was happening, though he didn’t know quite yet what. 

Loki’s hands were roaming along his body, caressing, arousing his skin, heedless of his pitiful whines, spurred on by his needy moans, soothing along his flanks when his shuddering breaths sputtered to a stop. 

Gently, they maneuvered his trembling legs, letting them down, massaging the aching flesh and appeasing the sore muscles, before carefully bending them close and turning an unresisting Tony over, without once slide out of him or letting his come spill out of him. 

Tony was an exhausted, limp mess of cooled come and sweat. He allowed the manhandling with nothing but a low groan, enjoying his lover’s casual show of strength and dominance, along with the obvious care he showed for his still mortal and fragile body. 

Still, he was rather grateful that they’d previously spoken of how utterly exhausted he would feel after undertaking such a ritual as the one they’d just gone through. 

He very much preferred the bone deep exhaustion of a deep good fuck to the headache inducing drain that came with the ones he’d attempted when he’d first summoned Loki. 

Even with the low frustrated hum still fizzling under his skin,  _ something  _ unfinished, of more needing to happen yet.  _ _

Loki sat back on his haunches, letting Tony slump down against his chest, his hands still stroking over him, settling and reawakening the unnamed feeling that left Tony faintly vibrating in his skin. 

Huge wings encircled them, sheltering them under their protective embrace, a canopy of the night, sparkling stars upon midnight feathers. 

Tony had the sudden image in his mind, of Milton’s most beautiful angel, that otherworldly beings of light, cast out into the abyss, to the eternal darkness and becoming the night itself. Of bird like clawed feet and hands scrabbling at the sides of the great chasm, trying to catch themselves, af clawing their way back up to the light and failing time and again. Of soaring still, high as they could. 

He knew it was Loki’s magic, showing him what had been, the lore of his kind, their despair of the absolute darkness that had befallen them after a life basking in light. It showed him Loki’s truths just as Loki had known  _ Tony’s  _ truths by gazing into his soul. 

It showed him their despair, their fear, their struggled to reach for light, as they drowned in the darkness until they became a part of it. 

Of sprinkling their own light instead, stars of their own making, softer, kinder. Less blinding. Within their own selves so that no one could ever take them away. 

And now, Loki had given him has own light. 

Tony looked at his chest, a perfect circle shining like it’s own miniature sun with a soothing blue glow, at the delicate lines coursing all over his body, pulsing steadily with light. He put a—now free!—hand over his heart, feeling the humming purr of his companion’s magic greeting him. 

Loki had guarded him against both their greatest fears, and was now sheltering him with what was a demon’s most prized and fragile attribute, the strong but thin boned wings an easy target in a demon’s world. 

It showed trust, care. Commitment. 

The feathers ruffled against his skin, tickling, soothing, arousing. Tony shivered, delighted, fascinated,  _ awed.  _

He reached out to caress the silky feathers, to touch those shiny speckled stars of gold, to bury his feathers in the fluffy mess of down. 

He shifted in his seat, squirming as the movement reminded him  _ pointedly  _ of his predicament. He was still on Loki’s lap, with those strong arms hugging him close and Loki’s cock buried deep inside his ass. Tony felt like blushing. He  _ never  _ blushed. 

But his hole was aching, deliciously so, and his cock was still twitching with need, even though he’d already come twice. Tony would have found it impossible if he hadn’t already had a long debate about the nature of magic and its various effects on mortal bodies, and the way he’d had to hastily leave the room to take care of his insistent business and all-too-vivid fantasies. 

As it turned out the reality was better. 

Tony squirmed again, the ache in his butt growing more insistent, as did his cock, slowly filling again under the constant caresses of feathers and fingers over his skin. He gasped as they started trailing along those glowing lines adorning him, making his shiver and buck up at the rush of pleasure going straight to his groin. 

As it turned out, his new ornament were  _ sensitive.  _

And so was his rim as his jerking and twitching tugged against the cock inside him, catching against something  _ too big _ to just slide out.

Tony gasped, choking and falling back against Loki’s chest. His rim  _ ached,  _ deliciously so, and so did his hole, burning, stretching to accommodate the slowly expanding cock inside of him. 

Tony moaned, writhed as the onset of torturous pleasure started consuming him again, his hands grasping at Loki’s arms around him, clawing, his legs scrambling as his body struggled to figure out if he wanted to get  _ more,  _ or to get  _ out, away _ . 

Gently, Loki shushed him, soothingly caressing his skin, taking his still tender cock in hand and rubbing gently at the too sensitive skin. 

Tony jerked, groaning, sobbing at the terrible ecstasy that flooded his veins, at the still pulsing and growing cock inside of him, pushing against his walls, making him feel so delightfully stuffed,  _ full  _ to the brim with sizzling magic jizz and a  _ fucking knot _ keeping him stuck on Loki, warming his cock and suffering through yet more all consuming bliss. 

He whined as his cock started growing hard again, small tremors coursing through him as arousal was mercilessly forced upon him, Loki still gentle and kind in his ministrations and yet relentless. 

Tony loved it. Shaking, exhausted, sweating, and yet he could only ask for more, more,  _ more!  _

He was flying in bliss, body driven to the very edges of his limits and beyond, safe in his lover’s grasp, and pleasured beyond human comprehension. 

He was shaking apart, filled and held and kept close, dominated and cared for. He wondered what it said about him that he felt like this was all he’d ever wanted. 

“Loki,  _ Loki!”  _

He was blissfully desperate, being brought slowly over the edge as Loki inexorably worked his cock over, rubbing and squeezing, pumping and stroking, and Tony felt his mind slowly crumbling under the mounting pleasure. The heavy knot pressed ever deeper inside him, crushing into his abused prostate, sending an endless loop of sparking pleasure through his veins. 

The stars on his lover’s wings seemed to swirl around him, dancing as the pleasure pulsed through his veins, mesmerizing. He felt as though he was dancing amongst them, he was one of them, pulsing with light to the beat of his heart, his joy, his pleasure. 

Loki was guiding him along, leading the dance, driving him higher and higher on that eldritch path, one that perhaps existed beyond dimensions and worlds, beyond anything but magic and bliss, the songs of souls joining. 

His orgasm came like an esoteric experience, a meditative kind of serenity having taken over his body. He let the mounting wave of pleasure rush through him, gasping as his breath caught, gentle and exhilarating. 

Something deep in his chest snapped into place the connection between them settling with that last rush, one last measure to close the ritual.  _ Thrice fold bound and their souls are matched. _

It felt good. 

Tony slowly floated back to consciousness, his entire body filled with power and satisfaction, even as exhaustion pulled at his bones. Everything felt good, peaceful.  _ Right.  _

He let his head fall back against his demon’s chest, a giddy smile upon his face. He felt the unshakable urge to laugh and roll upon the sheets with his lover, to press kisses all over his skin. 

He was still caught on Loki’s knot though, so he wouldn’t be moving around anytime soon, but there was still something he could do. 

Turning his head, he pressed a sweet kiss under Loki’s jaw, breathing a soft thank you against the blue skin there. 

Wings rustled as Loki shivered under him, tightening his arms around Tony’s waist. 

Tony chuckled, clenching around the cock inside of him, apparently  _ very _ sensitive knot, and relishing in his demon’s gasps of pleasure, the role reversal heady. 

Nibbling on Loki’s neck, twisting in Loki’s grasp to better reach the delicate skin at the corner of the show and taking advantage of the move to ‘accidentally’ squeeze and slide around Loki’d shaft, Tony enjoyed the rush of power he got by making his lover squirm. 

He relished in the breathy gasps he got, and the choked moans as Loki bowed his back, curling over a smirking Tony and closing his wings over him. 

Tony shivered at the feathery caresses, still shaking from suppressed laughter.

“Cheeky mortal.” 

But Loki sounded amused, his voice raspy and wrecked, blue limbs showing fine tremors. It did certainly seem as though the ordeal had been as taxing for Loki as it had been for Tony. He hadn’t expected that. His demon had always seemed unshakable, strong and powerful. To hear him so unmade was humbling, and tearing more moans from his blue lips was almost as exhilarating as the power rush of that last orgasm. 

Different kinds of power. Tony had always enjoyed collecting them. Influence, charisma, sex appeal, money, favors, contacts… 

But none had ever tasted so sweet as the trust shown to him by the one who would be his ally through all of eternity. 

_ “Your _ cheeky mortal.” 

And Tony didn’t even hesitate to say it. It was a truth as unshakable as the laws of thermodynamics, something he could always rely upon to find his way. 

Just as he knew the demon was  _ his,  _ his lover, his ally, his King. 

A blue hand caressed his face, tilting it so that they could face each other. Tony blinked at the softness there, the naked affection plainly showing there. He’d known, of course that Loki cared, that he enjoyed his company, that they liked each other. But never had it been so obvious as it was now, displayed on the softness of those red eyes, on the gentle slant in that blue smile, in the way he tilted his head to press a delicate kiss upon Tony’s brow. 

“That you are, my sweet. My bratty, cheeky,  _ clever _ mortal.” 

Tony smiled, basking in the soft words—all compliments to his trained ears—, in the discrete possessiveness, and the quiet awe and respect that Loki had, and kept showing. 

He had lucked out with his demon, he knew. He’d expected a long and harrowing fight of seduction until he’d finally obtained sufficient enough influence against his mark to begin making demands, gradually spinning his webs until whoever it was ended up firmly wrapped around his fingers. And he could have done it too! 

But this way was so much better. He’d found a compatible mind, someone he could feel comfortable, even playful around. Someone he genuinely  _ liked,  _ and  _ respected.  _

And someone who liked and respected him in turn. 

“Are you sure? Because there’s no take backs, Mr Durex”

Yes, Tony had found something he wanted to keep, and he would do everything in his power to make sure no one and nothing could come between them. 

Loki had ruined him for sex with anyone else, after all, and Tony  _ needed _ sex. Though he was starting to think there might be things even more important than that. There was something to be said for the intimacy of quiet moments spent in sated bliss.

“Very sure, Mr Bunny. I believe I am entirely satisfied. Unless you wish for me to ‘wiggle your tail’?”

...Even as he choked at the idea that his lover had seen that ridiculous fantasy. 

But then, he thought as he wiggled around in retaliation, and watched Loki’s strangled gasps, he had an eternity to figure out what those things were. 

He probably had a good idea, already. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!  
I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
